


Lava and Shields

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: They stop for a break.





	Lava and Shields

Nereval dropped onto a large stone and sighed, throwing her helmet off and wiping the sweat off her forehead with a dirty rag. Next to her sat the Shadow Shield, Sul-Matuul had sent her to fetch it after Nibani had given her guidance. Though this wasn’t an easy task, the heat was unbearable while she was in armor but her task was done. She had the corpus weepings, the Dagoth cup that Nerevar had positively identified and the Shadow Shield.

 

After she had recovered from Corpus Disease, they had made their way back to Balmora in relative silence. Then after Caius had left, they used that space to train. She had picked up the very basics of blocking a sword attack, and how to properly hold a sword with the correct stance. Although she was still learning, the Bonebiter bow was her favorite weapon of choice. She would automatically reach for it whenever there was danger near, and now that Nerevar has shown himself he also fights along side her. It wouldn’t be fair if he had taken all of the hits though, so if she is going to be overwhelmed then he would step in, blocking attacks and striking so that Nereval could shoot the finishing shot.

 

 “So, you are Nerevar, I’m guessing?” She looked at him curiously as she took some of her armor off, letting herself cool down a little though any efforts was futile in the hot chamber.

 

“I am.” He confirmed, sitting next to her and placing his hands onto his knees.

 

“And I’m supposed to be your incarnate?” She tilted her head towards him as she dabbed a small wound on her arm with yet another rag, yet this one had a strong alcoholic beverage on it. Enough to stop an infection setting in, at least.

 

“Incarnate is a strong word.” He chuckled, “You are the one I have chosen to lead the Great Houses and Clans, to become one under moon and star. The rest… Had mannerisms which let them down.”

 

She tucked the bottle back into her bag, staring at the flowing lava for a moment, almost as if she were in a trance, before she spoke up again.

 

“Mannerisms? As in like, one had too much pride, for an example?”

 

He nodded, “Exactly. They were not the Image I wanted for my people to follow,” He turned his head to look at her, “I picked you because I can see my people praising my name through you once more, instead of the Tribunal that the others had made. I would rather they praise my name, follow my example as a mortal instead of depending on Gods.”

 

She sighed, leaning back against the rock wall behind her. Strangely, but not surprising, the rock was warm to the touch. She let these thoughts sink in, whether she liked it or not she is the Nerevarine. She was to unite the people of Morrowind and defeat the Sharmat, Dagoth Ur.

 

“I suppose we should get going then. No one else is going to do the dirty work.” Nereval began pulling her gear on once more, and Nerevar grinned in approval.


End file.
